love at study tour
by RubikLuhan
Summary: [krisho] suho dan kris sudah lama pacaran, tapi mereka belum pernah berciuman. Dengan bantuan baekhyun dan kawan-kawan bisakan misi mencium dilaksanakan?


Author: rubikluhan

Cast : suho, kris, and exo untuk uke GS ya, buat nyambung ni cerita.

genre : romance, drama

summary : [krisho] suho dan kris sudah lama pacaran, tapi mereka belum pernah berciuman. Dengan bantuan baekhyun dan kawan-kawan bisakan misi mencium dilaksanakan?

Love at study tour!

"yeaaay! Jeju jeu jeju jeju!" pekik baekyeol couple senang, saat ini SM high school akan berangkat menuju pulau jeju untuk study tour selama 5 hari. Tentu, selain sebagai study tour, jeju dipakai sebagai tempat pacaran oleh couple2 SM high school.

"berisik! Bisakah kalian tenang! Ribut sekali" kata kris, si ketua kelas yang dari tadi terganggu karena istirahatnya di bis diganggu oleh baekyeol. Suho yang duduk di seberang sebelah kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"suho, kau mau kemana kalau sampai di jeju?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias yang duduk dibelakang suho. Berdiri dan menaruh dagunya di ujung sandaran kursi. Kai yang teman duduk kyungsoo ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kyungsoo.

"aku pikir, menghabiskan waktu di hutan buatan dekat penginapan sudah cukup. Jeju kan terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya, aku selca di dekat-dekat penginapan saja" ujar suho tersenyum. Baekyeol mengangguk paham dengan usulan suho.

"kris, kau mau kemana?" Tanya chanyeol karena menyadari kris kini memandang mereka semua.

"kemanapun suho pergi, aku akan ikut" ucap kris lalu memasang earphone di telinganya. Suho lansung berblushing ria mendengar jawaban kris.

Flashback

"_suho…. Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"_

_Kris menyatakan perasaannya saat mereka sedang berdua di kelas saat sedang menjalani tugas piket sore. Suho terkejut dan lansung menangis saat kris menyatakan perasaannya. Suho lansung berlari memeluk kris dan meng-iyakan permintaan kris._

_Sejak awal ajaran baru, suho memang sudah suka dengan kris. Tapi sikapnya yang pemalu, membuat suho hanya memendamnya. Demi dekat dengan kris, suho bahkan rela menjadi wakil ketua kelas 9kris jadi ketua kelas) dan belajar keras agar menjadi peringkat 2 di kelas, bersanding dengan kris yang peringkat 1._

_Sedangkat kris. Ia menyukai suho saat yeoja itu meminjamkannya catatan matematika dan membagi bekal makan siangnya. Catatan yang rapi dan bekal makan siang buatan sendiri yang enak. Apalagi suho itu manis._

_Suho dan kris resmi jadian tanpa diketahui oleh satu kelas. Awalnya suho mengira kris tak suka jika ia pamer status mereka, lain dengan kris yang malah berpikir kalau suho tak suka hubungan pacaran mereka jadi gossip. Jadilah mereka merahasiakan hubungan ini._

_Tapi… yang namanya rahasia suatu saat pasti akan terbongkar. Ini berawal dari chanyeol yang saat itu diam-diam meminjam hp kris. Ternyata wallpaper home nya adalah suho yang saat itu sedang tersenyum selfie. Dan saat ditelusuri, rupanya krisho sudah jadian. Chanyeol membeberkannya lewat email. Dan meminta satu kelas untuk bersikap biasa. Tapi menggoda krisho sesekali tak apa kan ? ^^_

End flashback

jeju island

"baris! " teriak kris dan membuat satu kelas berbaris rapi dan mendengar pengumuman dari han sengsonim.

"suho, absend semuanya dan pilah sesuai kelompok!" suruh kris diangguki suho. Tapi sebelum suho berbalik, kris menarik tangan suho. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga suho.

"kita satu kelompok…" bisik kris membuat suho memerah dan mengangguk pelan. Kris menjauh dan menyuruh suho melaksanakan tugasnya.

-rubikluhan-

Study tour hari pertama sukses. Apalagi jam bebas diberikan tambahani 2 jam. Semakin menyenangkan saja. Suho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mengingat kris yang sejak dimulainya jam bebas, terus menggandeng tangannya. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama. Menambah koleksi foto selca mereka.

"suho, kau mau ikut ke kamar kelompok sebelah?" Tanya kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian.

"hmm… acara wanita? Aku ikut!" pekik suho dan menyusul kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan ke kamar sebelah.

klompok 2 wanita room's

"…..nah! aku taemin lee akan menjadi pembuka acara malam wanita hari ini!" kata taemin sok menjadi host seperti di acara music bank.

"dimulai dengan sulli!" pekik taemin, sulli membenarkan posisinya dan mulai bercerita dengan kedekatannya dengan jonghyun, semua tampak serius tak hayal sampai berekspresi berlebihan.

"lalu…saat aku memakan es krimku, jonghyun oppa menahan ku dan membersihkan es krim yang menempel di pinggir bibirku dan berkata, sulli~ah, ada es krim…"

"KYAAAAA! IRI DEH!" pekik yeoja-yeoja yang mendengar cerita sulli. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan taemin lansung menunjuk baekhyun. Yeoja yang saat tidur juga memakai eyeliner ini malah cekikikan saat taemin menunjukknya.

"kau mau cerita atau jadi gila? Sebentar lagi malam, jangan membuang-buang waktu" sindir luhan yang tak woles malam ini, bulanan kah?

"aku hanya ingin menshare, suatu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku saat sulli bercerita" jelas baekhyun, taemin memutar matanya, dan mengangguk resah, "apa itu baek?"

"hehehe….Ehm! suho, kami semua tahu kok kamu pacaran sama kris wu…. " kata baekhyun membuat suho kaget dan menjatuhkan snack keripiknya.

"mwo!" pekik suho kaget, yang lain malah tersenyum mencurigakan ke arah suho, membuat yeoja bermata hazel itu merinding.

"…apa rasa bibir seorang kris wu? Kalian sudah ciuman kan?" Tanya baekhyun lagi, kini mungkin sudah ada tanduk kecil di atas kepala baekhyun sekarang.

"iya! Apa kau juga sudah melakukan itu?"

"bagaimana ciumannya?"

"apa kris saat bersamamu suka menyentuh tubuhmu?"

"kris suka paha atau dada?"

"MWOOO! "

Suho menutup wajahnya yang memerah parah. Pertanyaan sahabatnya terlalu vulgar. Suho bahkan jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sepintas.

"chingudeul…..aku dan kris….." suho menggantung kalimatnya, membuat semua yeoja disana mendekatkan telinganya. Berlebihan memang, tapi readers juga penasaran bukan bagaimana gaya pacaran seorang kris wu?

"belum pernah berciuman….."

1

2

3

"MWOOOOO!"

"YA KIM JOON MYEON, Kau bercanda? Yang benar saja!" pekik sungjong

"jadi tidak ada ciuman?

"setahun pacaran tapi belum pernah ciuman?"

"yang itu dibilang pacaran?"

"ENGGAK SERU! Ujar yeoja yeoja itu bersamaan. Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menahan rasa malunya. Bisa dibilang, pacaran ala krisho benar-benar payah.

"jangan sedih suho! Byun baekhyun dan do kyungsoo akan menolongmu!" ujar baekhyun antusias.

"mwo! Memang kau punya rencana baek?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil melepas roll rambutnya.

"hehehe, ikuti saja si jenius baekhyun

-RubikLuhan-

"nah! Barisan bubar, menuju ke jam bebas!" teriak kim sengsonim mendapat sambutan meriah. Suho tadi tidak berbaris dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Ia berbaris dengan murid kelas lain. Alasannya ini dibariskan secara mendadak jadi ia tadi tak sempat berbaur dengan kelasnya.

Suho menggeram kesal saat ia tak dapat menemukan baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Sampai sebuah panggilan mengagetkannya.

"suho!"

"..kris.. kenapa? Kau tak pergi dengan chanyeol?"Tanya suho, kris menggeleng dan lansung terdiam, tiba-tiba hp suho bergetar sms. Rupanya dari kai.

_Sudah ketemu kris? Kami sudah tau strategi mencium krisho. Kencanlah dengan kris dan jadikan moment first kiss kalian di tempat yang indah. Good luck angel~_

Suho ingin membanting hp nya saat selesai membaca pesan itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur dan kris kini di hadapannya. Ya sudah! Jalani saja.

"…kris, temani aku yuk!" pinta suho, kris menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan suho dan menggandengnya. "kemana? Ayo kita pergi berdua" ucap kris. Suho tersenyum senang dan berjalan beriringan dengan kris.

-rubikluhann-

Suho dan kris berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan hotel. Walaupun tidak kemana-mana dan kurang special, tapi suho sudah senang setengah mati saat bersama kris hanya berdua.

"kris!" panggil suho riang

"apa?" Tanya kris tersenyum saat suho memanggilnya tadi. Suho semakin erat menggandeng tangan kris.

"kau tahu…..aku senang bersamamu" ujar suho, kris tersenyum dan memeluk suho sebentar. Suho tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata suka ke kris. Sedangkan pemuda jangkung itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"suho… kau tahu, kau itu manis sekali saat kau menghitung jumlah siswa saat berbaris" ucap kris tak nyambung, tapi suho tersenyum. Tiba-tiba suho teringat misi baekhyun untuknya.

"_kau harus gunakan moment berdua untuk mendapatkan ciumannya, kau tahu, ciuman juga bisa sebagai bukti betapa dia begitu mencintaimu.?"_

_Apa kau rela kris diambil anak kelas sebelah yang bernama sica? Kudengar ia juga menyukai kris" _

Karena melamun, suho tak sadar dengan pijakan kakinya sehingga ia tersandung dan akan jatuh, untung saja kris dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka sekarang, kris memeluk suho dari belakang.

"suho, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya kris, suho mengangguk dan terdiam. Bisa-bisanya ia mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan kris. Tapi kalau dipikir, kris tak kunjung melepas pelukannya. Ia malah semakin erat memeluk suho.

"k..kris" panggil suho pelan. Suho membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati kini wajah kris yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Suho menelan salivanya gugup. Inikah kesempatannya untuk mencium kris?

Suho memejamkan matanya dan kris mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir suho. Jantung kris juga berpacu cepat saat ini. ia dan suho akan berciuman.

5 cm

4.5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

!

"kris!"

Seseorang yang diketahui yeoja memanggil kris, membuat kegiatan itu terhenti, suho dan kris menoleh dan mendapati Jessica yang sedang berjalan kea rah mereka sambil mengangkat sebuah selebaran.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Aku dari tadi mencarimu!" ujar Jessica antusias. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. "apa?" Tanya kris penasaran

"ini…..sebuah selebaran tentang konser sistar nanti malam di festival music dekat penginapan, banyak yang akan kesana. Apa kau juga ikut? Aku tahu kau penggemar sistar" ujar Jessica, kris tersenyum gembira dan membaca selebaran itu antusias.

"waa! Gomawo jessica~ssi nanti aku pasti datang untuk melihat" ujar kris senang.

Tak tahukah kris kalau suho dari tadi memasang wajah kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia terabaikan gara-gara Jessica dan selebaran konser sistar. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari pada bora, sama sexy dengan hyorin, seputih dasom dan suaranya juga seindah soyu. (buat star1 jangan bash saya, ini Cuma fanfic -3-}p)

Kris dan Jessica malah asyik mengobrol tentang sistar, suho makin kesal saja. Boleh saja sih kris ngobrol tapi setidaknya jangan acuhkan dia.

"ehm!" suho berdehem. Memberi penekanan pada kris dan Jessica kalau ia berada disana. Kris menoleh dan merangkul suho tapi suho menghindar.

"wae?" Tanya kris. Suho menggeleng dan menunduk, dengn pelan suho berbalik tapi tangan kris cepat menahannya. Di kejauhan baekyeol-kaisoo dan hunhan baru saja jalan-jalan dari tour mini mereka, melihat krisho dan Jessica mereka terhenti.

Suho mencoba melepas tangan kris paksa sambil terus menunduk. Air matanya mau jatuh dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Khawatir isakannya lolos.

"lepas" ujar suho bergetar. Tapi tangannya masih belum lepas. "kau ini kenapa?" pekik kris, suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan tak tertahan lagi air matanya jatuh.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkanku saat ciuman kita terhenti? Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau seharusnya tak mengacuhkanku!...aku benci kau kris!" ujar suho. Ia menarik tangannya dan berlari. Cukup terkejut dengan trio couple itu yang menatapnya.

Suho terhenti sebentar, tapi kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. entah ia sendiri tak tahu mau kemana. Yang penting berlari dan menjauh.

"apa yang kau lakukan kris?" Tanya luhan , baekhyun lansung menendang pantat ketua kelasnya itu dengan kasar dan brutal.

"YA! Kau kejam sekali, apa benar yang dikatakan suho? Rasakan sakit hati suho ini!" ujar baekhyun sambil menendang-nendang pantat kris.

" hentikan baekhyun! Aku juga tak tahu kalau suho akan bereaksi seperti itu!" ujar kris. Kai melirik Jessica dan selebaran yang ia pegang. Kai mendesah dan menjitak kepala kris.

"kau itu bodoh! Kau asik sendiri dengan duniamu tanpa sadar suho kau acuhkan. Bagaimana jika suho begitu dengan yunho sunbae? Kau juga akan marah bukan? Laki-laki tak peka" sindir kai.

Kris terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan kai. Ia memang jahat mengacuhkan suho. Bagaimana ia bisa bertindak sebodoh itu? kris wu! Kau pacar yang bodoh!

"tapi… tadi suho bilang ciuman, jadi kalian tadi hendak akan berciuman?"Tanya sehun, pertanyaan sehun sontak membuat semua melirik kris dan yang dilirik hanya berblushing.

"i..itu…" kris tergagap untuk menjawab perta sehun.

"tapi batal…." Sambung luhan dengan nada menyedihkan. Seandainya saja luhan bukan pacar sehun, sudah ditendang sampai ke bulan si luhan.

"hahaha… payah sekali!" kata chanyeol membuat kris mendelik. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menyuruh kembali ke hotel. Karena suho pasti berlari ke hotel. Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke hotel dan tetap mengejek kris yang payah.

-RubikLuhan—

"suho kim, belum kembali… " ujar lay si sekretari kelas. Sontak semua orang terkejut. Apalagi kris yang kini sudah agak sedikit pucat.

"mwo? Yang benar saja! Ini sudah senja, memang ia kemana?" Tanya taemin heboh. Kris tak peduli dengan omongan teman-temannya. "sebagai ketua kelas aku akan mencarinya!" pekik kris dan berlari pergi.

"sebagai ketua kelas atau pacar, kris?" gumam satu kelas terkikik. Dasar kris, benar-benar payah~

Suho terdiam di dekat jembatan dan mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir meski ia sudah berhenti bersedih.

Suho tadi tak marah dengan Jessica, tapi ia kesal dengan kris yang mengacuhkannya. Setidaknya kris juga mengajaknya mengobrol. Jadi kesannya ia tak terbaikan. Kesalnya ciumannya dengan kris terhenti. Haah~ bodoh!

"YA KRIS WU! KALAU KAU TAHU! AKU INGIN SEKALI MENGHANCURKANMU!" teriak suho kesal

"oi! Rupanya kamu disini" ujar kris, sontak suho menoleh dan terkejut kris yg kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"kris!"

"aku datang menjemputmu"

"kamu nggak mengerti aku. Kamu nggak peduli sama aku kan.." pekik suho kesal sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Melihat wajah kris ingin sekali ia pukul.

"nggak begitu!" sanggah kris. Baginya ia sudah sangat paham soal perasaan suho dan ia peduli. Karena hanya suho yang ia sukai.

"masa sih?" Tanya suho memastikan. Matanya menatap kris. Mencari kesalahan pada wajah tampan itu. ia tak mau terjebak jika ia akan dipermainkan lagi.

"aku nggak bohong! Aku mengerti…" jawab kris singkat. Perlahan kris memeluk suho tapi yeoja itu mencoba memberontak. Namun kris kuat dan suho mengurungkan niatnya.

"jangan seperti itu! kau seolah mempermainkanku!" ucap suho di dalam pelukan kris. Perlahan nama china itu tersenyum dan memeluk suho erat.

"pabo! ….saranghae kim joon myeon!"

Kris melepas pelukannya dan menarik dagu suho. Yeoja itu menutup matanya perlahan begitu juga kris. Saat kedua bibir mereka sudah tersentuh. Kris mencium bibir suho pelan dan lembut. Tapi saat suho mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris. Ia tak bia membendung hasratnya.

Ciuman kecil itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas yang menuntut. Kris menarik pinggang suho dan menggigit bibir suho. Membuat suho membuka bibirnya dan dengan cepat kris memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen gigi suho.

Ini yang pertama tapi sudah berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Tapi suho menyukainya. Perlahan suho membuka matanya dan ia dapat melihat mata tajam kris yang terpejam dengan terus melakukan French kiss dengannya.

"mau lanjutkan di hotel? Aku bisa bayar kamar untuk kita berdua" bisik kris, suho memerah parah dan menjitak kepala kris membuat namja itu mengaduh.

"mesum! Tunggulah~ nanti ada saatnya kris." Ujar suho dan mencium pipi kris lembut.

"mianhe… tadi aku mengacuhkanmu, aku terlarut dengan duniaku…aku tidak akan seperti itu ho.." ujar kris mengusap pipi suho lembut.

"gwenchana, aku yang egois. Tapi, jangan seperti itu lagi" ucap suho lalu memeluk kris. Kris tertawa dan membalas pelukan suho.

-rubikluhan-

"kau tahu…aku rasa ide baekhyun telah membawa suho ke dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya." Kata luhan sambil memakan kripiknya. Sehun menatap luhan tak mengerti dan saat luhan menyuruh menempelkan telinga ke tembok barulah sehun mengerti maksud luhan.

"mau bertaruh?" kata sehun.

"apa?"

"aku tebak besok luhan digendong bridal style!" kata sehun. Luhan tersenyum meremehkan dan memakan kripiknya.

"kutebak di punggung!" kata luhan. Entah siapa yang akan menang besok tapi yang kita tahu tahu 2 pasangan itu menikmati malam indah mereka pada study tour ini.

End

Gue bikin ff apa sih -_- ini selingan saat aku baca komik sweet lollipop return lansung kebayang ff ini. wkwkwkwk. Aku ada project ff chapter lagi. Itu loh yang summarynya udah aku bocorin di part akhir catch me. Tapi itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Bagimana ff ini? aku juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan review please…^^


End file.
